The Famous Final Scene And The Scene Right After
by Melville22000
Summary: How the series should have ended  and what should have happened after  . Warning: Marti/Savannah femslash


The Famous Final Scene (and The Scene Right After)

by Melville22000

Fandom: Hellcats

Pairing: Marti/Savannah

Codes: FF, consensual, romantic

Author's note: The opening is a slightly altered repost of something I first posted the week after Hellcats ended, and is in scenario form. What follows it is in narrative form.

Forget what they showed us. This is how "Hellcats" REALLY should have ended:

Announcer's voice: "And the winners of the National Cheerleading Championship are ... the Hellcats of Lancer University!"

_Loud cheering, then soundtrack fades out to be replaced by music track. Song: "Someone Like You" by Van Morrison_

"I've been searching a long time/  
>For someone exactly like you"<p>

_We see Marti, then Savannah, each making their way though the crowd of celebrating Hellcats. Each embraces her mother, then her sister, but they quickly resume searching, looking through the crowd, quickly hugging their fellow Hellcats..._

"I've been traveling all around the world/  
>Waiting for you to come through"<p>

_Suddenly each turns and they find themselves facing each other. They hesitate for a moment, then embrace for several seconds_

"Someone like you/  
>Make it all worthwhile  
>Someone like you  
>Keep me satisfied  
>Someone exactly like you."<p>

_They pull away slightly. Marti looks down at Savannah, then leans in and kisses her passionately on the lips_

"I've been traveling a hard road/  
>Baby, looking for someone exactly like you  
>I've been carrying my heavy load  
>Waiting for the light to come shining through"<p>

_The kiss ends. Savannah looks stunned, and Marti moreso. She begins to pull away, but Savannah stops her, then pulls her back into a kiss even more passionate than the first. The camera pulls back and we slowly fade to black_

"Someone like you/Make it all worthwhile/  
>Someone like you  
>Keep me satisfied  
>Someone exactly like you"<p>

**************

Her heart pounding, Marti closed the door to their room and turned to face Savannah.

The bus trip home had been a madhouse: singing, crying, dancing, a nonstop celebration. But for a brief moment Savannah had sat beside her, took her hand, and said in a voice soft enough that only she could hear, "When we get back, they're all going off to celebrate some more. Probably all night. Cheertown will be empty." The expectant look in her soft brown eyes told the rest. Marti squeezed her hand in response, and Savannah smiled back. It would be empty. Except for the two of them.

"Wait," said Marti.

"Wait?"

"Just, wait," she said, holding her hand in front of her while running the other distractedly through her hair. ""I ... I have to think."

"Think about what?"

"About ... this! I mean ... what are we doing?"

"Doing?" said Savannah with a puzzled expression. "Marti, you kissed me."

"I know."

"And I kissed you,"

"I was there, Savannah."

"And now everyone else is out celebrating, but we came back here. Isn't it obvious what we're doing?"

"I know, but ... I ..."

"What?"

"I have to think! I think I have to ... think about ... what I think."

Savannah raised her eyebrows and gave her roommate a dubious look. "You think you have to think about what you think?"

Marti grimaced and tried to collect herself. "It's just that actions have consequences, you know."

"I know. What kind of consequences?"

"Consequences," said Marti, beginning to pace in agitation across the room and back. "What happens. To us. To everyone else."

Savannah frowned. "You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Think about all the things that could go wrong. In fact, it's worse than that. You _plan _for them to go wrong."

"Somebody has to! I'm not like you, Savannah. You always plan for things to go right. They don't. It's not just 'positive outcomes only.'"

"Maybe not. But my way doesn't stop me from doing things, it doesn't keep me from taking any chances on anything!"

"What does that mean?"

"It's an excuse, Marti. An excuse for not trying. If everything is going to go wrong, then what's the point of doing anything, right?"

"That's not fair! I just ..."

"I think what I think what I think!" fumed Savannah. "What about how you _feel _Marti? What about _that_?"

"You want to know how I feel?"

"Yes, I do!"

"I love you more than anything in the WORLD!" yelled Marti.

"Yeah, well, I love you, too!"

Marti fixed Savannah with a long, incredulous green stare.

Then, as if on cue, they both burst out laughing.

"How stupid are we, anyway?" said Marti once she was able to get her breath.

"Oh, we're stupid," said Savannah. She walked up in front of her roommate. ""You want to know what I think?"

"Even what you think you think."

Savannah smiled. "I think," she said raising her arms and gently folding them behind Marti's neck, "that we think way too much." She pulled her close. "I think it's time we stopped thinking."

The kiss was soft and tender at first, So warm, thought Savannah, Marti's lips so warm and full and luscious. She pressed harder, unable to get enough of the warm, delicious sensation. She felt Marti's arms wrap around her, pulling her even closer, the hands stealing up her back, sending wonderful shivers down her spine.

Finally their mouths parted, but neither could release her grip. Savannah gasped for air.

"Oh ... Marti ... that was ..."

"Uh-huh," panted Marti. She pressed her forehead against Savannah's. "Sweetie, I've got to ... we've got to ..." She pulled her head back and looked down into the soft brown eyes. "Will you?"

Savannah pulled her close again. "Oh, yes!" she said, and kissed her even more passionately than before.

After a few more blissful seconds, Marti reluctantly broke the embrace. She dropped her skirt to the floor and pulled off her sweater. Savannah did the same, keeping her eyes riveted on Marti. As she reached to unsnap her bra, Marti noticed.

"Savannah, you've seen me undress before. Every morning, every night, in the locker room, the shower room ..."

Savannah tried not to look embarassed. "Actually, no. I mean, I did at first. But I started getting these ... thoughts. About you. And I couldn't look. You were just too ... "

Marti removed her bra.

"... beautiful," said Savannah, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Marti smiled and almost-bashfully pulled off her panties. "I looked at you all the time," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You were too beautiful not to."

Savannah smiled back and tossed away her last bit of clothing. Without hesitation, she closed the gap between them and gently kissed Marti's lips again, then softly nuzzled her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone. Raising her hands to the full, ripe breasts, she slowly let her fingertips trail down them, then cupped her hands beneath them. She hesitated a moment, then tenderly kissed one soft pink nipple. She felt herself thrill as it pebbled and hardened beneath her lips and she heard Marti sigh with pleasure.

Carefully, Marti lowered herself onto the bed, laying back onto the pillows. Savannah eagerly followed, now taking the other breast into her mouth, opening her lips to suck and lick it. Marti's sigh became a groan. Impulsively, Savannah buried her face between the breasts, luxuriating in the delectable flesh as she planted a kiss there. Slowly she kissed her way down Marti's body, letting her hands caress her sides, her hips, her long, smooth thighs as her mouth gently tasted her flat belly, her navel ...

Finally she found herself facing the luscious juncture between Marti's legs. She stared a moment at the pale curls and pink lips, then glanced back up at Marti's face. Her lips were parted, her green eyes gleaming. Savannah brought her face to Marti's pussy, softly kissing it at it's very center. She felt her squirm with pleasure and lingered there, loving the dizzyingly sweet scent. Opening her mouth, she slowly dragged her tongue up along the netherlips, ending at the excited clit. Feeling the blonde begin to tremble, she pulled her mouth away, eager again to see Marti's face, replacing lips with fingers as she continued the caress.

"Oh ... Savannah," gasped Marti, "that's ... so ... gooood! Keep ... touching me! But I've got to touch ... you ... too." She grabbed Savannah's free wrist and pulled her up, frantically pressing against her, kissing her over and over. Savannah's breasts flattened against Marti's, and she could feel the exquisite sparks of pleasure as the nipples scraped against each other. She shivered with joy as Marti's hand slipped down her body and settled between her legs, sweetly massaging her pussy. As it bumped against her own hand, down between Marti's legs, Savannah felt one of her fingers slip inside Marti. Marti groaned and Savannah excitedly rubbed the hot, wet flesh within.

Marti couldn't seem to get close enough. Savannah could feel her wrap her legs around her. She rubbed harder, and suddenly she could feel Marti stiffen in her arms and see the bliss cross her face. "Too beautiful," she mumured, feeling her own climax approaching. "Too ... beautiful," then kissed her deeply as she came. As it thrilled through her and she felt Marti's body against her, wrapped around her, she knew it was the most glorious feeling of her life.

They collapsed onto the bed together, nerveless, drained, unable and unwilling to let go of each other. They lay like that for a long, silent time, Marti with her arms wrapped gently around Savannah, Savannah snuggling close, her head on Marti's shoulder.

"Marti?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to have to do, you know, lesbian stuff now?"

"I thought we just did."

Savannah giggled. "Not that! I mean, I don't know ..."

"You mean wear plaid shirts and listen to Indigo Girls?"

"I guess. Do we?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Yeah. I hate Indigo Girls and I look terrible in plaid."

Savannah lifted her head to face her. "I think you'd look sexy in plaid." She pulled her close and kissed her.

"O.K." said Marti, and kissed her in return. "But no Indigo Girls."

"No Indigo Girls."

Savannah dropped her head back onto Marti's shoulder and fell silent again. After a while, Marti could feel her breathing grow slow and even and knew she was asleep.

Marti lay awake for a long time. She knew she should be worried about what would happen next. How would they explain it to Dan, to Wanda, to the team? How would they react? But even as they occurred to her, those questions somehow didn't seem important anymore. All that really mattered was there beside her. She looked down at the girl asleep in her arms and gently caressed her. 'Positive outcomes only,' she thought tenderly, 'positive outcomes only.'

The End


End file.
